The Crazy One
by moonlightdancer12
Summary: Starscream has been down lately, not being with his brothers. But when Warstrike cheers him up, Starscream learns that he doesn't need family to make him happy at all. Starscream/oc. I only own Warstrike. Transformers rightfully belong to Hasbro.


All Starscream heard was hissing. A quite irritating hiss if you asked him. Starscream, with his extra sensitive hearing, spun around and gasped. There stood the newest scientist Warstrike, and he was snickering at him. "Something troubling Starscream? You look down."he asked. All Starscream did was heat up. He didn't mind admitting he had feeling for his fellow companion but he didn't want to because he didn't know how Warstrike would react to him admitting his feelings.

"Everything is fine Warstrike. Just thought I heard someone else." he said. Warstrike nods. "I understand how you feel with everyone hating you on this ship but I don't my brownie! I think you have more potential than anybody here!" he laughed and nuzzled the Seeker.

Starscream just groaned and lightly pushed the mad doctor off him.

"What troubles you, really?"

"Nothing."

"Starscream. Please tell me. I worry for you."

Starscream sighed and looked away. If he told him...will he not care anymore? It's not like anyone else cares! Why would Warstrike care for? ' _Cause he likes you.'_ Starscream mentally smiled as he thought that, not believing it though. Starscream just wished he could tell...

"Well?" Warstrike arm linked with the Seeker and made him walk somewhere. "Well, I've been having this dream that it just makes me miss my brothers."

"Brothers? You have brothers?"

"Yeah. Thundercracker and Skywarp. I have the same dream that they are gone and I will never see them again but I feel that they are alive." Normally, Starscream wouldn't tell anyone about his feelings or anything for that matter but Warstrike wanted to warm up to Starscream, bring him to him. "Oh Starscream, you just miss them. Tell me, they are also your trine members as well?" A small nod was only found. "Well, they are currently alive and somewhere safe and secure. I'm sure there fine, sweetspark."

Sweetspark. Starscream mentally shivered as he was called that. It did not set well with his tanks. Nobody called him that but he well except his carrier. Starscream did have a crush on him he kinda liked it. A crush on him. Warstrike had finally made it to someone's quarters, and it was his quarters that they were heading to. "Ummm...why are we here,War?"

"I thought we go and do something special today. To take our minds off the previous events." was the respond. And it was true. Starscream to want to forget this events that happen. Dreadwing tried to kill him, who would want to have that in their memories forever.

When they entered,Starscream was shocked. Warstrike's quarters was amazing but dull. It was a simple gray room with bunches of bookshelves. A berth was placed in the middle of the room, and Starscream mentally chuckled at the thought of being on the berth with Warstrike. "Again, why are we here?"

Warstrike smirked and walked up to him,successfully trapping him against the berth. "To have some fun silly! I want to make you happy again!" War cried, his optics blinking rapidly.

 _'This isn't good or it is good. One of the two.'_

* * *

When Starscream awoke, he felt pain in his tanks. He groaned as he wrapped his arms around his abdomen. That was the first time he ever interfaced with anyone and it was good. Starscream never thought Warstrike could ever love anyone. He felt the berth shift and glanced over to hind Warstrike nuzzling his left arm. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Starscream smiled. "You could never hurt me."

Warstrike hummed. "Let's just hope I didn't hurt you, my love."

Starscream felt a smirk come on his lips as Warstrike came up to him and gently kissed him. Starscream knew it know. How to love someone again. Because Warstrike taught him that. If Warstrike hadn't come on the Nemesis, Starscream would be his old self: loyal but a big pain in the aft. And Starscream didn't need his brothers to be happy, he just needed someone to love.

And he definitely didn't want any of the mechs that were on this ship: beside Warstrike.

Warstrike's glossa slipped inside Starscream's mouth, without permission. Starscream gave a light yelp as he entered and battle furiously with his own glossa.

Starscream finally found happiness. Found happiness with someone he _cared_ about only.

And Warstrike didn't mind at all.

Let's just hope, for the sake of both Starscream and Warstrike, that Starscream isn't sparked just yet.


End file.
